Walrus Crime Ring
The Walrus Crime Ring is a evil Walrus hacking group lead by Walrus (character) Background Taken from the lifestory of Walrus (character), who started the crime ring Walrus (character) grew up at the North Pole (the same place as Herbert did) but he had nothing against the cold. At a young age, Walrus received a laptop computer from his parents and got hooked on hacking. As a young Walrus, he was always downloading malicious content and spamming helpless forums. He left his home only for the purpose of hacking peoples sites, and downloading more hacking programs. At the age of seventeen, after failing every job application at the North Pole, he decided to become a hacker living in his mother's basement, which is where he met Sanity Penguin on the H@cK3r$ F0r()M. The two became close friends, and the then evil Sanity used his hacking powers and a teleport he made to teleport Walrus to the USA. When he came to the other side of the portal he found out that it had a glitch, and he was forced to go to a human circus. While he was in it a penguin in the PSA went there for research purposes and disguised himself as a human. He tried feeding the walruses (which he thought were "SOOO CUTE!") and after giving them each ten fish he left. Walrus got angry at the "theft" of "his" bucket, he decided to make a team out of the other walruses and rid them forever of that "savage race of thieves". They then found out that the thief was a penguin, and they decided to trace him from there. They eventually reached the USA and met Captain Str00del who he liked instantly and followed around everywhere. When he got older, he joined the Str00del Force and enjoyed downloading malicious content and spamming helpless forums. After a while, he noticed that Captain Str00del was reforming to good. Walrus didn't like this, and created a backup source of income. First, he used his hacking powers to hack into Bill Gates' bank account. Walrus soon became filthy rich, and then he searched and found an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of Outer Club Penguin in Eastshield. Walrus secretly moved a heap of hacking equipment to the warehouse overnight, and it became the Walrus Warehouse. Walrus called up his Walrus friend at the North Pole, Walrus1, the oldest of the twelve Walrus Brothers. Walrus1 agreed to come over to Antarctica with some of his younger brothers, under the guise of better jobs. Soon, seven of the twelve Walrus Brothers arrived in Antarctica by stowing away on a cargo ship. More Walri came, and soon the Walrus Crime Ring was up and running. Involvement The Walrus Crime Ring is a large hacking organization of walruses that is based in the Walrus Warehouse. They are a very big threat to the USA and because of this the word "Walrus' is slang for "evil" in their language. List of Members Trivia * They get their funding from Bill Gate$' bank account, which was hacked. Category:sadists Category:villains Category:Evil Armies